


Captain and Sister

by Cantatrice18



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Internal Monologue, Love, PWP without Porn, Post-marriage, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Georg von Trapp reflects on his new, vivacious young wife, and contemplates their future together.





	

She was too perfect. Sometimes it bothered him how lovely she was, how bright and sweet and full of joy. At those times he felt guilt preying upon him. After all, she was closer in age to his eldest son than she was to him, a mere girl at twenty-three with her adolescent years spent behind a convent's walls. It was only when she looked up from playing games with the younger children, when her eyes met his and the expression in them darkened with unchildlike knowledge, that he could be certain he was not ravishing an angel each night. She was a woman like any other, and yet unlike any woman he'd ever seen. When he'd first met her, dressed as she'd been in those hideous weeds and wide-eyed with fear, he'd thought about little more than how soon he should advertise for a replacement. He'd been an arrogant fool not to recognize the love she'd had for his children, and the adoration they'd clearly felt for her. He should have trusted his children's judgement. If he had, he might have ended up married six months earlier. But then, things worked out alright in the end. She was his now, as much as she belonged to anybody, and the children had a new mother. Their country might be in dire straits, but lately he'd stopped thinking quite so much of Austria. He was finally happy again, finally able to rejoin the family that, for years now, had bravely soldiered on without him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he had become as self-serving and complacent as Max and his friends in Vienna, but it seemed to him that his home was now less of a place and more of a person. She was his home. Fräulein Maria, now Frau, no longer holy Sister but mother to seven. Perhaps, someday, to even more. He knew without a doubt that she would be just as wonderful a mother to her own babe as she already was to his enormous brood. And though he'd never dreamed of having another child after Gretel, still he couldn't help but wonder how a little girl might look with Maria's eyes, a little boy with her sunny smile. Perhaps when the world was a calmer place they would discuss it. One thing was certain: children or not, she would always be the love of his life.


End file.
